


Wayward Waters

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Gods AU, M/M, Made up mythology, One-Sided Love, One-sided Laith?, Slight OOC, WARNING: SLIGHT TALK ABOUT NOT CARING ABT CONSENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: The God of Ocean and Moon doesn't like the arrangements the God of Sky tries to pull....So he runs away.Gods AU.





	Wayward Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! My first fic in Voltron fandom. The small mythology thingy at the begining was hard to write.  
> Also the characters might be slightly ooc so i apologise for that! 
> 
> And now small soundtrack if anyone is interested ;'D These songs helped to write: 
> 
> *the mythos at the begining: Sound Horizon: Shinwa, Mythos
> 
> *Lance: We know the way and How far I'll go from Moana, I stand alone from Quest for Camelot
> 
> *Shiro and his realm: Waterfall from Undertale ost, Sound Horizon: Hoshi Megami no miko Artemisia
> 
> *Lotor: The Yellow Diamond's theme from Steven Universe theme, Kajiura Yuki: Shadow, Eris steals the book of peace from Sinbad ost. 
> 
> *Keith: Short hair from mulan ost.

_...The god of illness, death and chaos, Zarkon, was not happy about the world king of gods Alfor had created with the assistance of other gods. He longed for the days of darkness: The days of the old, when the ancient monsters roamed in the nothingness and his kin had more power and wealth. So, he plotted with his wife, Haggar who was a powerful sorceress, until they emerged with a plan to end the new reign of life._

_For hundred days and hundred nights the witch worked, creating a mighty weapon to take down the other gods. She named it ”fire” and it had power to destroy and burn anything on its' way._

_Zarkon insisted to take down his enemy once and for all but his wife begged him to be patient and test it first to the god of sky, Shiro who had covered the earth with a blanked at the beginning of time, trying to protect mortals from Zarkon's gaze._

_The dark god bended. Commanding the fire being used against Shiro._

_However, despite being only to second to Alfor, the god of sky was gentle. He saw other possibilities within the fire than distraction and rage. He spoke softly to it, encouraged it until finally the fire took form._

_And thus, the god of sun and fire came to be. Shiro offered him another name, **Keith**. The new god vowed to provide warmth and light to mortals and serve the heavens._

_Hearing what had happened, Zarkon let his own rage blind him as he attacked Alfor's lair. The battle shook the heavens and earth as two mighty gods tried to overpower one another._

_Finally, after an era of instability and war Alfor managed to banish Zarkon deep in the darkness but alas! He himself had been badly wounded and he collapsed on the ground. With his last breath he asked his daughter, goddess of war, Allura and Shiro to lead gods together._

_Allura started to weep, her tears covering the land, giving birth to ocean. The sun reflected his light on it._

_And thus the god of moon and ocean, **Lance** rose from the deep._

_As he emerged out of the water, the droplets of the ocean flew upon the sky._

_And thus, the stars came to be._

_The god of ocean was restless, wayward. He moved constantly playing his tricks and pranks on other gods. Charming and seducing his way out of any trouble and punishment. He spent hardly any time in the realm of gods, sailing among the mortals making the ocean bend to his will._

_However this came to an end for Shiro decided it was time for gods to withdraw from the realm of mortals for all eternity. The divine presence caused dangers for mortals time to time and Zarkon's kin posed threat to god despite their strength. Zarkon's darkness affected the world still strengthening his army and those loyal to him. So the gods decided to answer prayers and help mortals from the heavens._

_But the ocean does not like to stay still. His wanton nature grew causing more and more mishaps to other gods. At the same time, The Sun grew more distant refusing to speak with any other than The Sky. Some were still suspicious of The Fire and his nature keeping their distance._

_Wanting to bring harmony upon gods and world, Shiro decided to join their hands together in marriage. The Sun would help The Moon and Ocean to stay still while The Ocean would sooth the temper of The Fire._

_The Moon refused to be tied to anyone – especially to The Sun which he constantly bickered with. Lance rebelled and refused, letting tides rise too high, allowing the nights grow dark not illuminating the night for the wanderers._

_But no matter what the Moon tried the Sky would not give in. He firmly believed that the union of The Moon and The Sun, The Ocean and The Fire, would bring harmony to the world._

_After having his wish unheard, The Ocean vanished without a trail. Leaving The Fire enraged and hurt._

_Upon this day, The Sun is roaming through the sky, looking for his fiancé and The Moon shows himself only at the dark hours of the night. The closer the Sun gets, the more The Moon hides himself inside the darkness._

_***_

The waves are rising and falling in a fast pace. Their roar is nearly defeaning. It's almost like an aggressive dance which continues endlessly to the horizon. The water is glittering in all of the possible shades of blue and turquoise. They are all taking turns, like maidens rivalling of beauty. It's not exactly a storm but even the most experienced voyager wouldn't dare to try his luck.

 

A sole boat is riding a top of the highest wave. It's rocking back and forth looking like it's about to fall. However, the young man standing on it doesn't seem to care. His grin is carefree as the wind is playing and messing with his short, dark hair. His sun-kissed arms are flexing as he spots even higher wave and starts to turn his boat towards it. Silver pieces of jewellery on his arms are glinting as he does this. The water is splashing, wetting his blue khaki-pants and vest, but the man only laughs loudly and it holds raw and pure joy of being alive. His deep blue eyes are staring right in front of him certain and unwavering.

 

Some would think this man is crazy for sailing so confidently in this type of weather. But this is nothing to a god. 

 

Something emerges from the sparkling waters. It rises from the depths right next to the voyager. It's a huge feline, entirely made of water. Low noise echoes through the air, making the water vibrate.

 

”Hey, Blue!” Lance shouts as the idea strikes him. (They always do. But _in here_ he can actually put them into practice. Shiro is not here to scold him. Allura isn't here to nag at him and Coran is not here to babysit him.) ”Up for a race?” Even before he finishes the sentence, the man speeds up. No boat should have been able to move that fast.

 

The enormous sea lion only answer by morphing partly into water, matching her master's speed. They are neck and neck and neither can seem to have lead for long.

 

The male’s smirk turns smug as he quickly directs his boat on to the lions back, riding along her neck and jumping off of her head.

 

 _This_ is freedom.

 

How could Shiro ever even suggest that the happiness was up there? With all those stuck up gods which demanded things from him which were so _strongly against his nature?_ Like staying still. Or -

 

- _Settle down with The Sun._ To be just a reflection. To have a constant reminder of how his entire existence depends solely on that stupid ball of fire?!

 

No thanks. He's more than that. The Sea god is his own person. Why does he specifically needs anyone when everyone else are quite happy on their own?! Shiro had gone on and on about harmony and balance but it hadn't _felt_ very harmonious.... (He was still bitter about that time his personal pool had suddenly started to boil and it had been unbearable hot...)

 

The male's wandering thoughts costs him his balance. Lance doesn't land as elegantly as he has intended, but falls into the ocean with high-pitched screech. (Thank god _Keith_ isn't here to witness it)

 

It's actually really pleasant underwater as all the noises are gone and only soft whisper fills his ears. A flock of colorful fish is swimming by, not bothered at all by the god. The male lifts his finger and softly (carefully) caresses their back, before swimming on the surface.

 

He's immediately met with the amused stare from Blue.

 

”This,” the youngest of gods starts, pouting, ”does not count.” The lion lets out a low grumbling voice almost like a laughter. The god of the ocean now folds his arms looking insulted. ”Hey! I'm serious!” But the smile is already rising on his face. Lance can never stay mad at blue.

 

Blue has kept his master's boat from floating away, like always. This is not first – nor last – time the young god has fallen or dove in the ocean recklessly, so the lion has been prepared. The male climbs back to his boat agilely like a squirrel.

 

”Alright,” The male mutters to himself as he gazes on the horizon. It's like a switch has been pulled as the Lance’s face turns more serious. ”Let's go to see Hunk.” Not that he has anything against the Earth God, quite the contrary. And the male wants to be aware what others are doing. He doesn't want to be left in the dark, especially when they are looking for him.

 

(And just maybe he wants to hear about home.)

 

Soon the smile returns as he turns the boat. There's nothing to be worried about! The ocean is beautiful, the waves are high and their roaring are cheering at him, praising him. _This_ is his home.   And Shiro has tried to deny it for him.

 

Yeah, yeah. Shiro is the big shot now: He has to make sure the world is running just right and the basic order stays. But to deny him ocean it's...

 

Sometimes... he wonders if he's just weak. Others seemed satisfied: Happy even. Some even joked being relieved not having to be near mortals and their ridiculous demands.

 

The male doesn't get it really. He liked mortals. They are interesting. So _colorful_ and vivid coming up with weird traditions and habits quicker than the male could blink. And the girls... So different from the prideful goddesses with their cold calculating eyes and judging silent. _At least they giggle when he shoots a smile at them._

Something light bumped him on the shoulder. The god glances up to blue. The feline is staring at him ears down and worry in his eyes. The god grinned. ”C'mon girl, it's okay!”

 

That's right... He's okay. He has a place to belong where he isn't someone's little spouse.

 

The male sets sail, letting his boat gliding along the bright surface. The god knows the way by heart already and the journey goes by quickly: Soon the small island can be seen drawn against a horizon. Lance feels warmth inside him as he thinks seeing his best friend. It's been a while. _Too long._

As the god gets closer he sees Hunk. The male is bulky, with dark skin and hair. The man is looking at ocean a bit nervously which always sparks an amusement inside Lance. Though it's easy for him: He doesn't get sea sick, he doesn't feel clumsy in the water.

 

”Hunk!” Lance shouts and waves. He stops his boat and hops off, taking his friend into a tight bear hug. ”It's good to see you!”

 

”Same here,” the earth god answers still eyeing nervously the water. ”How can you _live_ in there? - Wait, that was a stupid question, you are the ocean, of course you can. But still... Just looking at those waves makes me want to throw up.”

 

”Everything makes you want to throw up, Hunk!” The ocean god teases, grinning lightly. ”Besides, mortal girls love sailors!” Lance's excitement only makes the other god sigh.

 

They lull in a comfortable stream of light conversation. Small talk about earth, mortals and their roles and duties. Some memories are shared and Lance tells stories about his journeys vividly describing his tales with his body. Hunk grumpily reminds his friend all of the pranks the ocean god had pulled and how he managed to convince The Earth God to join them despite his objections. Lance just laughs apologizing lightly but waving his hand dismissively.

 

Hunk falls into silence in the middle of their conversation, eyes reflecting sadness and worry. ”Lance... when you said you are not coming back home... do you mean... never ever...?” The question is a careful whisper like a child wanting to make sure there are no monsters under the bed. Lance knows his friend doesn't mean to put him on edge but that tiny sentence does so anyway.

 

”As long as Shiro is going to make me marry that mullet, yes.” The venom comes almost automatically in his words. Lance doesn't want to discuss this. Maybe just make sure how everyone else is doing but he couldn't care less about the Sun.

 

”...Would that be so bad?” Hunk's voice is nearly inaudible. ”Keith can't be that bad right? Besides, Zarkon's people are still out there and - ”

 

”Wow, wow slow down!” Lance says spreading his arms and raising his eyebrows. ”I'm the fastest on these waters. Nobody is going to catch me. And yeah, Keith _can be_ that bad.”

 

Hunk looks curious and he tilts his head like a dog. ”How so?”

 

”He made my personal pool _and_ bathing chambers boil! He set my hair on fire! He knows _exactly_ how much I care about my hair! And let's not forget that one time he - ” the young god's voice has started steadily rise until he's almost yelling.

 

”Alright, alright, I get it!” Hunk cuts him off. ”It's just that... everybody misses you. They are all worried. Allura... Shiro... Pidge... Even Keith.” Lance doesn't even look at his friend. He runs his fingers through the soft, light sand. Part of it sticks in his hand leaving a mildly rough feeling.

 

”You haven't told them where I am, have you?” Lance asks. He trusts Hunk, he really do and he knows the gods aren't cruel. But... he just wants to be free.

 

”No, I haven't,” Hunk answers sighing. The sea god feels guilt pinching him as he imagines the effort his friend spends sneaking to him... mortals' realm has been forbidden for a long time and Hunk could get into serious trouble if he was ever caught.

 

Stupid gods and their rules... Why couldn't they just take Zarkon out once and for all? Then they could roam among mortals like they used to, right? _We would have done it if it was possible._

”Are you... uh... Alright?” Hunk asks carefully getting unnerved by his friend's uncharacteristically silence. The earth worries a lot and Lance often teases him about it. Today is not an exception.

 

”Aaaww, Hunk, you are so nurturing and kind,” the tanned god coons. ”Hey, remember that one temple we found where they had... quite interesting view of you?” Lance's voice is cracking laughter ready to burst out of his mouth.

 

At this, Hunk's face reddens creating a striking contrast with his green and golden tunic. ”O-oh boy, please don't remind me about that!” His words come out so quickly they are nearly melted together.

                     

”T-they thought you were a woman!” Lance can't hold it any longer as he sets his vivid, sunny laughter free. ”And not just that... They gave you six breasts! They had mixed you up with the goddess of fertility!” Hunk is always so fun to tease. The god has buried his face into the fabric of his sleeve and Lance can hear him wheeze.

 

”It was long time ago... Besides, I'm not the only one they make this stuff up you know?” The bulkier of the gods remarks mildly offended as he shoots a meaningful glance towards his friend.

 

Lance hums and tilts his head eagerly. He doesn't really mind what the mortals are saying about him. It's fascinating how imaginative humans could be. The male has heard and seen thousands and thousands of versions of himself, the journeys he had made... And yet... Somehow he ends up surprised when something new comes along. It's like mortals _want_ to know him. _Try_ to figure out who he is.

 

Maybe that's why The Ocean is so fond of them. They are not taking him granted. He gets countless prayers from fishermen asking for full nets; their wives are praying for their men to come back safely. The poets are praising his beauty when the moon rises to the sky. (And that mullet dared to guilt him, calling him irresponsible. Well, at least he’s _down here with them, wanting to connect with them.)_

Hunk hesitates with his answer for a second or two. ”They are... saying that Keith is wandering through skies during the day in a form of sun, looking for you...”

                     

Lance jumps a bit at this. ” _WHAT?_ That's silly! A-and impossible!” He glances nervously up to the blinding sun. ”Isn't it...?” At least it should be. The gods _do control_ nature and have their particular area they are solely responsible of, but... They weren't the same as the phenomenon they presented. Keith is the god of the sun, but he _isn't_ the sun. Though gods and especially humans tend to call them ”Moon”, ”Sun”, ”Earth”, and so on.

                     

”Calm down, I'm pretty sure he would have already done that if he was able,” Hunk reassures the other. The sad smile is back holding an unsaid plea which Lance can't fulfil. This time the guilt isn't just a small pinch but a stab. They are slipping back to the topic he doesn't want to tackle. This reunion should be joyful: A celebration of unbreakable friendship. Not about crushed expectations and bitter memories.

                     

Smoothly, Lance changes subject. He's an expert of that slicking out of trouble and awkward situations with his sharp tongue be it a greedy sea snake or angered goddess. The Moon reminds his friend of countless pranks they have done together and not-so-subtly hints that he should get in on already with his shy and sweet servant girl, Shay.

                     

Hunk on the other hand scolds Lance always getting in trouble just because he thinks it's hilarious to poke fun at the expenses of potentially dangerous beings and tells the newest rumors and topics in the heavens.

 

The sun seems to glide down across the sky much quicker than usual while they are enjoying their friendship. The shadows get longer and the sky is painted in numerous hues of orange. It's time for them to part ways once again.

                     

Lance hugs the Earth tight, one thing that's always stable and unchanging in his life. The other almost crushes him with his strong arms. ”Be careful out there,” Hunk whispers with a serious tone. ”Zarkon's kin and his worshippers - ”

 

”They need to catch me first,” Lance answers cockily. ”And I'm the fastest.” He turns around jumping to his boat once more. One last wave and then he starts moving again. The ocean has settled and the surface is calm. The god let his finger dance on the water as he stares blankly in it lost in his memories.

 

Blue breaks the surface, gliding right next to her master, looking at him worriedly. She always just seems to know his distress, his joy...  not a single switch in his emotions slips by the lion's watchful eyes.

                     

”Girl, it's okay!” Lance says smiling again (though it comes with a struggle). ”Just... thinking. But it's nothing serious!”

 

That's right... It's nothing serious. What does he care about The Sky, The Sun or The War? They are not his concern anymore. He has come far without them, he has proved to himself he can survive without them.

 

Yeah... They are not his concern anymore.

                     

 

***

 

The realm of gods is a world of beauty beyond any mortals' imagination. For centuries humans have tried to describe the home of gods and godess’ saying it to be a huge castle resting on silver clouds, eternal forest full of fruits carrying life giving nectar inside of them or a city made of gold and silver.

 

All of them are wrong, of course. Mortals could never understand the gods completely. Their realm are beyond physical rules that binds earth and its' creatures. Each god could modify their own area as they pleased. It's like a river: always moving, always changing sometimes finding a new direction.

 

The starry sky is arching over Shiro as the man looked up like he was searching an answer. One could tell it's an illusion from deeper hue of blue and purple swirling together and from the numerous stars which shine through. The real sky looks almost cheap copy compared to this and yet... Shiro does appreciate it too. After all, it's _his_ creation.

                     

Oh, the core of his worries and regrets. The picture of storming blue eyes, hands squeezed in fists and stomping feet invades his mind. The echo of those words which were vomitted into air is still piercing his ears: _”You can't do this to me! I will not submit! **I WILL NOT MARRY HIM.**_

****

The god's eyebrow twitches and clouds are collecting across the skies responding to discord that's invading Shiro's mind.

 

At that time Shiro had taken that as nothing more than a child's rebellion, a storm that would pass. He had relied too much of a thought that this was just a nature of ocean: Raging in one moment but calm in a second. He had still ignored Lance's rampage as his anger had affected the nature. The Sky had known the young one wouldn't hurt mortals, not really. He had been always fond of them. Watching down on earth while sitting on the crescent of the moon not noticing (or purposely ignoring) admiring gazes from the Sun.

 

Oh, how foolish one could be. Of course the god had felt guilt of what he had to put the Moon and Sun through. But the truth was, the gods had to work _flawlesly_ together so the world could keep living. The stronger the connection, the better. The world had been fragile enough when Keith had isolated himself and Lance... kept himself away from their home.

 

Maybe... the marriage had been too much. Maybe he should have been more careful and figure out something else...

 

 _I didn't have choice..._ He tries to reason with himself. _Zarkon's people had gained more power, the world was in dangerous._

The rain falls down. Shiro gathers his focus recreating the stars. Maybe he _could_ have done something differently. Perhaps he _should_ have listened Lance more and come up with something else. But that's not important right now. They need to find the wayward god and fast.

 

Zarkon's powers are growing. His people are getting bolder, killing the earth and anything that's living. They need to solve this and fast. However, that's not the only fear for the Sky.

 

If... a wrong person – _creature –_ found Lance first...

 

Footsteps. Shiro is rather relieved for this interruption which offered him a break from thoughts, weighing him down. Even without turning to look the man knows that the ambassador of gods is standing behind him.

 

However, the feeling is short-lived as Coran's words come out hesitant and sharp: ”Sire... It appears that you have a... guest.” The man sounds almost angry. Shiro feels his insides freeze. Coran is usually positive, chatty man who spring place to place. The Sky turns around seeing the tight jaw and a stiff posture.

 

”Who?” The king of gods asks not really knowing if he wants to hear the answer. The worries and bad news are piling up day by day. There's no end for them.

 

 

The feeling is mutual: Coran's face twitches and he looks like uttering the name inflicts great difficulties for him. ”Lotor,” The man finally says. The word resonates inside Shiro's head filling him with bitterness and coldness. What would god of thieves, murderers and assassins want with him? The deity is only one who can slip out and back to Zarkon’s realm. Shiro tried to seal him with his father but the man had hid himself among the shadows so perfectly, the Sky couldn’t do so. He is unpredictable. Sometimes he helps the gods, sometimes he shows the loyalty to his father.

 

The meeting with someone so close to Zarkon doesn't attract him at all and harsh denial for this encounter sounds more than tempting.

 

However, Shiro has to remain patient and collected: He can't let a drop of weakness leak through his  status as a new king of gods. If he chooses to hide in his quarters refusing the dark god he would be seen as a coward.

 

”Very well,” The god accepts, nodding. The twitch on Coran's fingers is small but it tells Shiro more than his words would. _My friend, I don't have good feeling about this either._

 

The ambassador leaves, his steps heavy and reluctant. Shiro waits focusing on keeping the illusion upon his quarters perfect: He can't let Lotor notice the chaos within him hurling. Always waiting the possibility to get out.

 

Coran returns worry darkening his eyes. Lotor walks right behind him. He’s the manifestation of elegance and grace: His long silver hair is floating around his face like a curtain. His lightly purple skin is spotless creating a sharp contrast against always glowing yellow eyes. The man's steps are soundless as if the world around this god would be mute. His black clothes look like they are made from thin but strong material and the Sky is almost certain he sees the fabric move... like it's just a shadow after all.

 

Shiro wonders what the mortals, which have met their ends by Lotor's hand, have thought and felt in their last moments. Have they been horrified yet entranced by this oddly seductive creature stealing something so precious from them.

 

They stop and Lotor comes forward an unreadable smile on his face. He bows – a bit too short to be really respectful but deep enough for it not to be mocking. ”I am honored, you have accepted my humble audience, Shiro.”

 

”Lotor,” Shiro can't keep all of the coldness out of his voice and he grants only a nod to the man in front of him. ”May I ask you why you requested to see me?” It might be straightforward and on borders of what is polite or formal but the Sky can't give this god respect. Not after all that has happened – Not when he knows what they are trying to do.

 

A light chuckle escapes from Lotor's thin lips sounding as warm as a block of ice. ”Of course, of course! My apologies for my sudden appearance... You see, I have a request – no, an offer.” The man pauses watching his host carefully while the other one keeps on his stoic mask despite the caution rising up after the last word.

 

”What is your offer?” The Sky doesn't give any color to his tone.

 

”We are both aware of... _unpleasant_ circumstances between my father and you,” He starts. Coran, who is still standing behind Lotor is pleading with his eyes and Shiro knows what the man is trying to ask. However, the god pretends not to notice. ”However, I believe we can form some sort of treaty.”

 

Oh, if Allura was here right now she would be fuming. The goddess of war could be loving and understanding but to her enemies, she doesn't have a hint of sympathy to give. Technically, she should be here. She is also the queen of gods, but this twisted audience happened so fast. Besides Shiro suspects Coran has left her in the dark on purpose. ”Go on.”

 

”I think we can stop this cycle of hatred _if_ we can come to an agreement. I'm sure it would benefit both of us. Personally I think my father's disgust on your world is... childish to say the least. Not to say I like all of the decisions you have made considering mortals and their home but I _do_ benefit from it. _I_ think it's fun... If all of your work was erased, it would be such a shame. I would be awfully bored...” The words are slithering through the air to Shiro's ears invasive making the god uncomfortable. He starts to grow impatient with the way Lotor dances around the subject only extending this encounter. Shiro doesn't even notice how his concentration slip just for a second and few star falls off from the sky as if they had been only glued weakly on a piece of paper.

 

Lotor glances shortly up and his smile widens. ”Ah, I'm rambling, how rude of me. I shall go to the point then and spare you from all the boring details: I think a marriage would be a good start of our little alliance – In fact I have already someone in mind - ”

 

”Now wait a minute!” This has been a last straw for Coran who steps forward, shooting daggers at Lotor lifting his chin. Unfortunately it's nothing impressive since the dark god towers the other man easily. Coran is nearly standing on his toes, his hands are on his hips and his moustache is nearly touching the god’s chest. ”This plea is the most unorthodox! The king has been patient enough with you but this is just _too_ insolent! As if we'd hand out one of our own to someone who can just slip to the Dark Realm and back! Who would even want to marry you?!”

 

”Coran, enough,” Shiro's voice is tight and the redhead turns to look at him like he was slapped. Still, he backs off, letting the Sky handle the situation. ”However, I must agree with Coran. I don't think a marriage would be such a good idea.” _Especially after... that._ ”We can come up with something else.”

 

Lotor tilt's his head letting out a thoughtful humm. He brings his hand to his chin, stroking it once with his long, slim fingers. ”We _could_ come up with something else,” he starts his voice as pleasant as ever – apparently Coran's outburst or Shiro's decline hasn't insulted him at all – ”But marriage would be quite effective wouldn't you think?”

 

The Sky feels disgust, irritation and confusion. Lotor is clearly toying with him. He _must_ know Shiro would never accept this plea. So… what’s the catch? “What is that you really want, Lotor?” The god is tired of manners. This man is an enemy, the only one who can come and go freely in the dark realm.

 

The thief isn’t shaken by the straightforwardness of the god, as he just answers with slimy smile. “Ah, Am I really that doubtful? Is it so hard to believe that I just want peace?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Shiro’s voice echoes in the realm freezing cold. “You never _ask_ anything Lotor, you only take. We both know this so why have you come? What are you planning?”

 

“You are worried about the Ocean aren’t you not?” Lotor asks innocently. “I could bring him home to you – and I vow that my father, nor me, nor his servants bother you never again.”

 

 

“You seem to take me as a fool,” The king smiles skeptic cold smile. “I would never give Lance to you and I have no rights for it: It was a mistake from me try to make him marry Keith. I will never make the same mistake again. Why do you want him? To use his powers to help your father escape?”

 

The dark god looks bored as if he had heard that accusation thousand times before. “Rest assured Shiro, I have no interest in help my father. I already said that. He wants to destroy everything and that wouldn’t benefit me at all…”

 

Then Shiro finally realizes it. It’s so clear he should have seen it coming. Inside his head, his is cursing himself and the slow mind of his. “Without this world and its’ order – “

 

“ – There would be no crimes… My work – My _existence_ – would be completely pointless,” Lotor spread his arms and drops them to his side. “Why would I want that?”

 

“Then what do you need Lance for, you creep?!” Coran scoffs. He’s an image of worried parent, his hands on his hips, his foot tapping on the floor and his eyes glaring once again at Lotor. The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitch despite the seriousness of the conversation.

 

“To simply put, I am in love with the Moon,” The purple skinned male answers calmly. Coran’s face turns completely red with anger and he looks like he has swallowed three lemons at once. Shiro can see all the insults the man would like to say – or scream – to their unwanted guest but is simply unable due to shock. Not that Shiro is much better either. A crack forms in the sky and the man is too sucked in the moment to even try and fix it.

 

“Most of my work happens at night as you know,” Lotor explains casually, not even bothering to address the uncomfortable atmosphere he has just created. “And for many years Lance has illuminated my nights, making my deeds much easier. Perchance the marriage between Moon and Sun failed before it even began because they weren’t meant to be? _However,_ me and him on the other hand…”

 

The gleam in Lotor’s eyes reflects sick desire and dark wanting. It makes Shiro’s blood boil. The sky is cracking more, some of the fragments are hanging sadly, ready to fall. This man _dares_ to come here, with this _absurd_ proposal and his sick desires imagining Shiro would just accept them?!

 

The poisonous words are already ready to fly out of his mouth and end this farce Shiro has endured far longer than necessary, but something bright catches his eye and the words decay.  The guilt is quickly rising next to his anger.

 

Across the room, the Sun himself is glaring them, his eyebrows knitted together, his form flickering like the god was only a mirage. His red and gold tunic looks nearly too bright against his pale skin and black hair. His eyes are flaming as he watches the conversation about his marriage without him. For Shiro’s relief he doesn’t seem to carry his celestial sword with him.

 

The male notices the god’s gaze and marches across the room. The others have noticed him as well. Coran’s hand is shivering as he strokes his mustache with pale face. Lotor is measuring Keith with his gaze as if analyzing any possible weaknesses. Keith does not seem to notice anyone else except Shiro in the room.

 

The Sky understands and is ready for accept the Fire’s rage. He will not defend the situation or himself. The god is standing tall, waiting for the outburst.

 

 

The Sun stops, glancing all of them one by one trying clearly to put some sense in this excuse of a meeting he sees in front of him. “What – “ Keith’s voice is shaking with barely contained anger, “ – Is this?!”

 

“Why are you upset? With all due respect your brightness, Lance has clearly turned you down. This matter does no longer concern you,” Lotor is obviously enjoying the situation, watching as Keith clenches his teeth and lifting his chin. His eyes start to glow golden and orange responding to the storming emotions within.

 

“Neither does this concern you,” The Sky’s voice is booming sternly as he locks his eyes on the dark god. “You must have fore see that I would deny what you ask of me. So ask once again; Why did you come here? Lance isn’t even here.”

 

“Does he even need to be here? I’m sure if you were… _stern_ enough with him he would have to obey you?” The thief is relaxed as ever, taking the space for himself as the air in the room thickens almost to unbearable merits. Keith’s skin is radiating with heat and even though Shiro himself is getting to boiling point he tries to grasp the last piece of his dignity. He knows _exactly_ what Lotor’s implying… His position allows him to have full control of other gods, but he would **never** be so cruel to actually use it. No matter how difficult Lance would get, the idea wouldn’t even cross his mind.

 

Keith grabs the taller man by his collar, pulling him down. The fireball is summoned to his hand in blink of an eye fire whispering and cackling in a threatening manner. Shiro doesn’t even bother to try and stop the Sun understanding his reaction well.

 

“I think it’s your best interest to leave,” The Sky growls standing tall, letting his authority show. The son of Zarkon raises his brow, still smiling like all of this was just silly game for him. Like the Sun and the Sky are just children playing with something they don’t understand. But the king does understand: Lotor just wanted to rile them up. This all has been just a game for him, nothing more. The way he talked about Lance isn’t a game though: It is something concerning and twisted. If Lotor and Lance united… Their unholy union would bring more dark days to the mortal realm and more worry to gods.

 

“Fine, I shall ask about this matter from Lance himself then… But I must wonder… Why am I so bad candidate? I am not really that different from the Sun am I? Both of us are born from darkness – “ The man cannot finish his sentence as Keith’s fire strikes him. His whole being is raging and spitting sparks everywhere. His eyes are nothing but two golden orifices. This is all wrong – Shiro needs to stop this **_N O W_** before the whole situation escalates and Keith loses himself completely.

 

But Lotor is already burning, and Coran is shouting something. Shiro grabs Keih’s shoulders firmly, turning the lesser god around forcefully, studying his eyes trying to look even single piece of recognition. “Keith! It’s me, Shiro! You **have** to pull yourself together!” His voice is stern as the man has learned to keep himself calm with the Sun long ago.

 

It doesn’t seem to work. Keith is sinking into that dark, bottomless place which is never too far. He’s is once again turning into a weapon which he was supposed to be from the start. Shiro purses his lips and hardens himself as those empty eyes are staring at him, not really seeing him. Slowly Keith raises his hand forming another fireball –

 

Shiro punches him. It doesn’t feel pleasant – it never does – but it’s something that works if words can’t reach the Fire. He flies on the floor like a ragdoll. “ **Keith!** I want you to snap out of this at once, do you understand me?!”

 

Keith is still for a nanosecond or so before he groans and slowly sits up, rubbing his cheek. His eyes are back to normal. Shiro feels himself exhale again (since when did he hold his breath.) The confusion is making this pride god looking almost vulnerable which is weird, nearly unsettling sigh. Keith turns to look at the flames which are still closing Lotor inside them. The realization and self-loath makes the male almost jump up. The fire fades away quickly revealing –

 

Nothing. Lotor is gone.

 

Shiro stiffens as he let his eyes roam around the room, waiting for an attack. On the corner of his eye, he sees Keith and Coran doing the same. They need to be alert and careful. The king has faced Lotor once on the battlefield and the experience had been… frustrated to say the least.

 

Laughter. It’s impossible to pinpoint where it’s coming from. It’s above them, around them…

 

_“Did you honestly think I would march here myself?! How adorable… But I must say… this game has been the most entertaining. You have not changed in centuries. I must be on my way now.”_

“If you **DARE** to lay your hands on Lance…” Keith’s voice is nothing but a growl as he’s turning his head wildly back and forth.

 

_“What’s this now…? Don’t tell me, you actually cared about your little marriage? And what could you do to me your brightness? You were easily tricked by my puppet. You are weak.”_

“Oh… you… You… Creep! Lance will never accept you!” Coran shouts throwing a stone at the wall. Shiro stays quiet. This is all just an illusion. It would be the same as talking to clouds.

 

_“Who said I’m going to give him in say in the matter?”_

 

The sky in Shiro’s realm collapses. The fragments are falling, some are melting as the god finally let his emotions overtake him. Lance is in danger. Their charming, cocky, bright family member is in danger and they don’t even know where he is. _I let this happen._ The thought is awful. It’s invading every corner of Shiro’s mind as everything else fades away around him. Distantly, he can hear Coran yelling and screaming something incoherent.

 

Some king and god he is.

 

 

***

 

Saying Keith is enraged would be an underestimation. This… this is an outrage! An insult! A humiliation! But most importantly…

 

Lance is in danger.

 

The god is still mad at the Ocean for abandoning him and making him a fool in front of the other gods. His origins have always sparked nasty rumors and great suspicion among gods and when Lance had left, there had been twisted glee among them: schadenfreude had spread like a wildfire coloring the rumors even more: _Not even the Moon wants him – well, who can blame him? That man is after all –_

Normally Keith couldn’t have cared less about the rotten words whispered about him but when his fiancé had left him it had _hurt._ The god had been ready to accept that Lance didn’t like him. But him to run away from him…

 

Disappointment and anger had been nearly blinding as they are now. Keith had imagined that the Ocean would have had at least _some sense_ of responsibility and dignity. But no. _He had run away selfishly._ Who cared about the balance? Who cared about the stability and greater good?

 

Keith is still mad but now worry is starting to catch up to him. Maybe the male should have shown Lance that he could be decent husband… Maybe if he hadn’t let his temper take best of him and he hadn’t include himself with Lance’s childish games none of this wouldn’t have happened (But it had been impossible not to when Lance caused floods in his temples and pretended to be him making people believe doom was near.)

 

Even if Shiro and Keith had made mistakes with Lance it’s nothing compared to what Lotor is going to do, Keith is sure of it.

 

He starts walking. He needs his celestial sword, possible the whole armor – maybe even the whole chariot? No, they are too imposing. Mortals would notice them and it would turn his trip into a nuisance. Keith doesn’t exactly have time for worshipping humans asking more sun (but not too much heat!) for their fields –

 

A firm hand grabs his arm. “Where are you going?” Shiro’s voice is seemingly calm but Keith can distinguish stress under that tone. This visit has rubbed the Sky wrong way too. Still… The Sun feels distant irritation that this man were casually discussing his matters with _Lotor_ behind his back.

 

“Retrieving Lance,” He answers sharply. “We can’t let him roam out there Shiro!” Keith turns to look at his friend trying to find a permission. An understanding. He does see them but there’s also exhaustion of an ancient being. (He rarely even thinks how old Shiro actually is.)

 

“I understand. But we have to consult the other gods. We have to plan first – “

 

“What is there to plan?! We need to act! How do we know Lotor didn’t send those puppets just as a distraction?” _What if he is already getting to Lance?_ The thought is making him feel chaotic. Mixed emotions are sprinting, colliding with each other forming a huge mess. Right now Keith doesn’t even know what to think, what to feel only that he needs to get to Lance before it’s too late –

 

“And how exactly are you going to find him?” Shiro inquires. That is a good question. In a heat of a moment, the Sun hasn’t even considered it. He has temper, that is true. Keith can be a great strategist and precise with his planning – thanks to him the gods have won many battles. But his nature is whispering to him, saying there’s no time for that right now.

 

“I – I’ll figure out something!” The pressure on his arm gets stronger and the god can clearly sense Shiro’s frustration. “Keith, We **must** think this through first. Besides… Lance isn’t exactly powerless, you know this.”

 

Of course Keith knows this. Lance’s fighting isn’t necessarily the most clean. It’s messy, reckless and loud. A complete opposite of Keith’s own. But it’s deadly.

 

“…Fine…” He mutters. Shiro’s grip relaxes and he let’s go obviously relieved. He doesn’t notice a spark of determination in Keith’s eyes, making them dark as a storm.

 

 

“Gather the other gods immediately!” The king commands Coran. He bows and rushes out of the room.

 

“Can I go now? I think I need to cool down before meeting.” Lying to Shiro does not feel good. Not after all the man has done for him. It’s hard to look him straight in the eyes, especially since they almost feel to contain an entire universe of their own. His voice doesn’t even stay even but it’s expected after… _that._

“Of course. I will call you when it’s time,” Shiro’s voice is gentle, compassionate and it makes Keith feel stinging inside his guts. He tries to remind himself how he felt when he decided to visit the man just to see how he was doing only to see Shiro talking Lotor about Lance behind his back.

 

It doesn’t help much since logically he knows he can’t be mad at Shiro. Especially when he clearly had been against everything Lotor was going to suggest.

 

The Sun nods and forces himself to leave the room calmly. As soon as those massive pair doors closed, Keith speeds up, his steps echoing across the hallway. He isn’t running – there’s no need. Distance means nothing in this place and soon Keith finds himself in his own realm.

 

It’s a cozy looking small wooden house surrounded by thick, healthy looking trees – except instead of leaves, the branches are holding flames which glow warm orange yellow and red fire. Something flashes through the trees, blending nearly perfectly among them. It jumps out of the eternally flaming forest purring as it recognizes its’ owner.

 

A giant feline made entirely out of fire is staring gently at her owner. Keith knows she senses his distress: Red always knows. She has saved him more than once on the battlefield, offered company when others didn’t even want anything to do with him…

 

She knows him better than anyone. Maybe even better than Shiro.

 

“Hey girl,” Keith coos, smiling gently. However, it’s replaces fast with a tight frown. Red senses her master’s mindset and she stiffs. The lion can almost smell the upcoming battle.

 

“Let’s retrieve that stubborn idiot back home,” Keith mutters, his eyes burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro: Lance, marry keith
> 
> Lance: LAncE MaRRy KEith 
> 
> Shiro: Lotor, you can't just marry Lance
> 
> Lotor: LOtor YOu cAN't juST MaRRY LAnce
> 
> Shiro: Keith, don't go after Lance
> 
> Keith: KEIth, DOn't Go AFTer LaNCE
> 
> Shiro: *inhales* Boi
> 
> Okay, shitty jokes aside, I'm not sure if I'm continuing this. I just wanted to test the concept and make the cool au. :') I have other fics and school stuff to do. But if someone wants to make something based on this, I don't mind at all!


End file.
